a war torn story
by bladesniper
Summary: its code lyoko during WW2. Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie go, but yumi stays behind. Ulrich's feeling want her to go, but she doesn't. so he lets her stay, but promises to return.
1. Chapter 1

A War torn story

Sound of naval ships firing and hearing men throwing up. The date is June 6th, 1944, Operation Overlord, WW2. All of a sudden it goes to Higgins boat 4AH9-TF1, you see the 30 men inside including Lt. Ulrich Stern, MSG. Jeremie Belpois, and MSG. Odd Robia, and a few other Lts.

"CLEAR DA RAMP, 30 SECONDS, GOD BE WITH Y'ALL!" The coxswain yells

"Easy company, men on the beaches are counting on us to take out the coastal guns on those cliffs. Move fast, get topside and get the job done." A Lt. Yells

Ulrich's POV

All of a sudden you here artillery shells from the German held beach, then you hear a big explosion and 30 other men screaming. Their Higgins boat has been hit. Now you see a man look back at you, then he's shot in the neck, 3 others are hit to.

"Incoming! Get down! Besters hit! Firing Rockets! Get Ready!" other men yelling, the coxswain yelling, and the other Lt. yelling. Now the ramp goes down. 16 men run out, you run out but as you get off the ship is hit. You are blown 5 ft forward, everything is in slow mo, and you can't hear a thing. You see men get mowed down in front of you. Then you see bright lights.

"My name is Lt. Ulrich Stern, I'm leader of 3rd platoon, Easy Company of the 3rd Ranger battalion and this is our story."


	2. Flashback

A war torn story

Chap.2 The time to leave

"What do you mean your not coming." Ulrich says 

"Yea Yumi, I mean even Sissy's not that stupid to stay." Odd jokes

"I want to stay here with my family, alright, so get off my back will you." Yumi answer with ignorance

"But Yumi, you got to come with us, its safer in the U.S. than here." Aelita speaks softly

"WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, I NOT GOING DAMIT AND THAT'S FINAL!" Yumi yells angrily

Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita finally go but Ulrich stays and says this.

"Yumi, I…I lo…love you, and I promise I will return. I really wish you could come Yumi, but I understand." Ulrich says and disappears into the dark.

Then he hears a big screech, and then the Lt. who was yelling on the ship comes up.

"Ulrich, are you okay Ulrich, don't worry your going to be alright, your going to be just fine." The Lt. says

Ulrich starts to be drag; everything is still in slow mo. He sees a medic carrying a wounded man; unfortunately the medic gets mowed down. Then Ulrich is put in front of the Lt., the Lt. taps Ulrich's helmet. And everything is back to normal.

"Machine gun! Top of the cliff! Get going Ulrich, watch out for grenades, and watch out for grenades!" a man named Sgt. Randall says

"Get the shore party on the radio!" Randall yells

"Calling Ratari Fox Able, this is Atari Easy Baker, overkill I say again kill all!" a radio man screams

He finally reaches the topple rope.

"Ulrich, climb this rope to the top of the cliff, we got to get up there and take out those coastal guns!" the Lt. yells

"Josh! What do you mean climb this rope, are nuts!" Ulrich says

"THAT'S AN ORDER MOVE YOUR ASS NOW!" the Lt. named Josh Piper says

Ulrich climbs the rope. After a while he reaches the top.

"Lets go get the bastards! Let 'em burn in hell! Give 'em hell 3rd platoon." Ulrich Screaming orders.

"Lt. Ulrich, the guns are gone, they're not here!" Sgt. Randall yells

"What!" Ulrich screams

"The guns aren't here… the krauts must have moved 'em some place else!" Randall orders

"Well hell keep moving we're sitting ducks out here, head for rally point baker and set up that road block. Josh, Walker, Remy, Jimmy, Odd, Jeremie, and I will worry about the guns." Ulrich yells

"Get some fire on that kraut mine! Damn there are krauts all over the place!" Odd orders his squad

" Odd, get in that kraut tunnel. Clear it out!" Lt. Josh commands

"The rest of Easy Company, follow me!" Josh yells

"3rd platoon, get in that fucking trench NOW!" Ulrich yells out

"1st platoon, fix bayonets. Men prepare to charge!" Josh screams

"2nd platoon, form up on me now!" Lt. Walker Selby commands

"READY EASY COMPANY! CCCHHHAAARRRGGGEE! Give

'Em hell!" Josh cries out

They are able to reach the trench. They're now in hand-to-hand combat, there are Americans and Germans being bayoneted, bashed, and shot to death.

"Hey Josh this bunkers clear" Odd tells him

"Mow 'em down! Don't let 'em escape!" Lt. Jimmy Patterson yells

"Hey look, we reached rally point baker." Jeremie says

"Alright, Easy Company hold this position 'till reinforcements arrive."

End of D-Day: Operation Overlord


	3. getting ready to move out

A war torn story

Chap. 3: getting ready to move out

A general walks into the new American HQ. As soon as he walks in you here a soldier say "General, salute." Then the general gives the continue duty sign.

"What would you want General?" A soldier asks

"I'm looking for a Lt. Piper of Easy Company, I'm also looking for a Lt. Ulrich Stern, a Lt. Walker Selby, MSG's Odd Robia, and Jeremie Belpois, and I'm looking for a Lt. Remington Leighton and a Lt. Jimmy Patterson." The General says

"Yes sir, Piper we need you, Ulrich, Jeremie, Odd, Walker, Remy, Jimmy up front." The soldier says

Those 7 men come up to the General

"Lt. Joshua A. Piper sir." Josh answers

"Yes, I heard about you wonderful performance at Pointe Du Hoc." The general nicely

"It was hard, you see once we got up the cliff we had very stiff resistance here, here and here, after that we had a 2 minefields, well one big minefield here. We tried going through it but became a mixed high-density field, kraut snipers, S-mines, schu mines, and big mushroom mines-teller mine 43's. Then it got worse we went a mile ahead and ran into dug in German 20mm's here, and here, 88's there and 8 mg42 nests here. By the end of the day the whole 3rd Ranger Battalion had over 75 casualties. 243 dead, and twice that much in wounded." Josh displaying the map

"Hmm, I see, well I have an assignment for this battalion. You see I need this city… Kadicsburg taken, it has 2 important bridges we could use. It's 4 miles southwest here. I have your reinforcements and you ammo. I also left you 2 armored divisions to help you. So good luck" The General says

Finally the General leaves the building. Ulrich falls to his knees.

"Ulrich are you alright?" Odd asks

"I'm going to see her again, it's been 8 years since I saw her." Ulrich says happily

"Who, Ohhh Yumi, hmmm." Jeremie answers

" Alright men, back to the front." Josh commands

"I'M GOING TO SEE HER AGAIN, YEAH!" Ulrich screams with joy

"Ulrich calm down." Remy says


	4. moving out

A war torn story

Chap4: moving out

D+3 June 9th, 1944

"Damn Welts, your wife's hot." A soldier named Sgt. Keller says 

"Yea, she had our child just 2 weeks before I joined." Welts answers

"Hey Josh, how'd you meet your wife." Keller asks

"I met her at the place that has the most beautiful women in the world." Josh answered

"Where California?" Welts questions

"No… Daytona Beach, you see it was ohhh 'bout 3 years before the war, and I'm sitting on the beach and this beautiful thing named Renee comes out of the water. And she comes up to me and asks me if I'm hungry, she having a weenie roast." Josh explains

"SHIT!" Welts and Keller say while laughing.

"Yea, then 8 months later we get married. Now I'm over here wondering each day if I'll be able to go home and see her again. I barely remember her face. The only thing I remember was the night before I joined, we couldn't sleep, she was crying." Josh speaks slowly and sadly.

All of a sudden you here a 3 flump like sounds in the distance.

"INCOMING, 88'S GET DOWN!" Ulrich yells

There are explosions everywhere. You hear men no not even men, boys that are 16-19 screaming "MAMA!" or "MEDIC!" You see Josh get up and yell

"LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS FIELD!" Josh commands

Now you see men get up run across the field, not knowing it's a hedgerow. Next you hear MG42's, Mausers, MP-40s, STG-44's, Lugers, and Walther P-38s go off. You see men fall on their faces and on their backs cause they were shot.

"It's a trap, FALL BACK!" Odd screams

As soon as they reach the side behind them they start to shoot back at the Germans.

"Keller, Welts suppress the hell out of 'em! Zolwisky, get your medics and doctors out there and get those wounded!" Walker yells

You see medics and doctors also known as Lifesavers or docs go out into the field and drag the wounded back to the safe side. Next you see Odd on a .30 caliber Machine gun get shot in the chest.

"Odd! Ulrich get on that 30! Roehouse get up here" Josh commands

You see a young man in his early twenties come up to Odd, his name is Eugene Roe, and everyone just calls him Roehouse.

" Odd you're going to be alright! Whatever the hell you do, don't close you eyes or stop breathing for a second!" Pvt. Roe says

You hear Odd gasping for air and see him shaking uncontrollably.

"GET THE AIRFORCE ON THE LINE! JEREMIE DAMIT CALL IN ARTILLERY AND AIR SUPPORT!" a Cpl. Corion yells

"Josh, where the hell are our tanks?" Walker asks

"Behind us Walker, look!" Ulrich yells

You see M-4 Sherman tanks and M-3 Stuart light Tanks come up and fire their 60mm cannons and 75mm cannons. You hear M-1 Garand and Carbine fire, Thompson and B.A.R fire, you also hear M-3 grease guns and Springfield '03 bolt action rifles without he scope fire. And you hear .30 caliber and .50 caliber fire. Then all of a sudden you see the Germans on the other side start falling back.

"Why are they falling back?" Jimmy asks

"Look, P-51 Mustangs or Angels on our shoulders." Josh answers

"Odd you're alright you, see the bullets out, look." Pvt. Roe says

"Hey Josh, we're almost there, you see that tower? That's Kadicsburg church tower." Ulrich says

"Alright Ulrich, Easy Company let's spend the night here. We're striking the city tomorrow. But first let's get to that other side." Josh commands


	5. the encounter

A war torn story

Chap 5: the encounter

D+4 June 10th, 1944

"Ulrich, Ulrich… wake up it's time to take Kadicsburg." Josh's whispers to Ulrich

"What, what time is it?" Ulrich asks him

"It's 0600hrs time to move out." Josh tell him

"Load up your B.A.R and get breakfast, hurry up." Josh still whispering

Ulrich opens a can of spam, gets out a chocolate bar and gets his canteen out, and starts eating. After that he opens he ammo pouch and grabs a clip of B.A.R ammo, whacks it into his B.A.R (if you want to know what it is, it is a Browning Automatic Rifle). He gets up out of his foxhole and stretches, he sees other soldiers of his battalion do the same thing.

"Alright Easy Company, move out." Josh again still whispering

"Yawn… so how did you sleep Ulrich?" a private named PFC. Jacobs asks

"Good, wish I could sleep in a bit more." Ulrich answers

"Same here" Jacobs says

"There's the city, fix bayonets, we're going to clear this city out house by house." Josh commands

Now this battle weary company is starting to run towards the city. They reach the first row of houses. And bust in the doors.

"CLEAR OUT THOSE HOUSES! I want a defensive perimeter around that main intersection and that road." Josh roars

"Roger that Josh" Ulrich answers

"Hey Josh, you think we'll be able to sleep here for the night." Odd asks

"Maybe Odd, maybe." Josh answers 

"KRAUTS! THEY'RE ATTACKING!" Walker yells

"Fire, suppress those krauts!" Josh commands to his platoon

After a while, Easy Company has taken 3/4 of Kadicsburg. You see Ulrich, and the other 6 Easy men walking in a shape of an arrow. Then you see the wall bust in and a squad of 13 Germans comes out.

"HOLY SHIT!" Jimmy yells

"Amerikaner, Amerikaner! Lassen Sie Ihre Waffe fallen! Wir Shiessen. the Germans yell

"I'll shoot you, I'll shoot you! Drop your weapons! Surrender!" the men yell

5 of them shoot 5 Germans. Ulrich and the last one stand-alone while the others are hiding, they're still yell. You see Yumi come up and see these 2 soldiers fighting. She looks down and picks up a Mauser and shoots it at the German. The German falls wounded.

"Who shot, Jesus! Who shot?" Ulrich looks around and sees the young Asian lady who is holding the rifle. You see her drop it, and stand still.

"Thank you." Ulrich says

"You…your welc…welcome" Yumi answers. Then she looks up at the soldiers face and then his jacket and sees his name.

"It's you, it's you. Oh my god, its finally you. I've missed for so long." Yumi says

"Do I know you ma'am?" Ulrich asks

"You love me, or did you forget." Yumi says

"YUMI! I've missed you for so long now." Ulrich says

"Yumi!" Jeremie and Odd yell

"The one and only." Yumi answers

"Ulrich I've got good news" Yumi says

"What is it?" Ulrich asks

"I'm married to William." Yumi answers

Ulrich stays silent for a few seconds, and tries to say something but he can't. They finally reach Kadic High school.

"I want 4th platoon on the top floor, 3rd platoon on the 4th floor, 2nd platoon of the 3rd floor and my platoon on the 2nd floor." Ulrich commands

Ulrich goes to the floor, goes to a room and lays down speechless and stunned.


	6. holding the line

A war torn story

Chap. 6: holding the line

D+5, June 11th, 1944

"Ulrich… damit Ulrich wake up. The Krauts are attacking again." Walker says

"Huh, ohhh alright where's the ammo?" Ulrich asks

"In the room next door. I'll get it." Walker answers

"No! You defend I'll get the ammo!" Ulrich says

"ALRIGHT! GOOD LUCK!" Walker says

You see Ulrich go to the next room and bust in the door. You see Yumi and William wake up in shock.

"Ulrich what the hell are you doing in here?" Yumi yells

"Saving your Asses damit, so shut up!" Ulrich says

You see Ulrich grab a .30 caliber machine gun and 3 belts of ammo. He lays it down, then he grabs a bazooka and tosses it to Pvt. Jacobs, he also throws 3 rounds. Next he assembles the .30 cal and gets Keller to fill it with ammo. You see Ulrich firing it out of the windowsill.

"3 degrees right! 9 degrees to left! 5 degrees up!" Keller yells

"ULRICH, I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOUR IN ME AND MY WIFES ROOM!" William yells

"DEFENDING THE LINE, THAT'S WHAT! Damit Keller keep reloading this gun!" Ulrich commands

"You got it… AHHH, MY ARM!" Keller yells in pain

"Roehouse, I need you up here! Roehouse!" Ulrich yells

"Yea Ulrich, Jesus Christ don't worry Keller, your going to be alright!" Roe says

" AHHHH!" Yumi screams

"Awwww shit they tanks! Jeremie I'm going to give you coordinates, READY!" Ulrich asks

"YEAH I'M READY" Jeremie yells

"Alright, 5-N-H-SLUGGER-3-9-1U- FIRE FIRST BACK!" Ulrich yells

You hear Jeremie get on the radio and call in the coordinates. Then you hear 150 mm rounds land on the field across from them.

"Yeah, you better fall back you kraut bastards!" Roe speaks aggressively

"Keller, Keller, stay with us!" Roe says

"Tell my wife I love her…" Keller says taking his last breath

"KELLER, KELLER" Roe yells crying.


	7. incoming

A war torn story

Chap. 7: incoming!

D+6 June 12, 1944

You see the darkness go to the cafeteria of Kadic High School. Inside you see men of Companies E-J. You hear the men talking to each other, next you hear a man start talking about Easy Company.

"You get what I mean. They think they all that, that they are perfect soldiers." The soldier says

You hear Ulrich overhear the conversation and interrupt.

"What's that you said about Easy Company?" Ulrich asks

"I said they think they're perfect and all, that's what I said. Why you got a problem with that." The soldier answers

"Yeah, I'm in Easy Company you JACKASS!" Ulrich yells

You see Ulrich dive over the table and start a fight. You hear men chanting fight, fight over again. Next you see Josh come in and break it up.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE!" Josh yells

"He said our Company thinks we're all that." Ulrich answers

"You, you from I Company?" Josh asks picking the soldier up and jabbing him in the stomach.

"Yea." The soldier answers

"WELL GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE!" Josh demands

You see the soldier leave quickly. You see Josh pick up Ulrich and jab him in the stomach twice. And then throwing him

"I DON'T WANT NO MORE FIGHTS, I just got finished writing to Keller's wife, alright. She supposed to receive it in a week." Josh says sadly

You see the men look down in vain. Next you see Welts start crying.

"He was my best friend since boot camp. We pro…protected each other." Welts cries

"It's alright Welts." Ulrich says, "He was my friend to."

Next you see the men of Easy Company exit the cafeteria. Now you see Yumi come up to Ulrich. All of a sudden you hear 4 familiar flump sounds.

"INCOMING! AHHHHHH!" Pvt. Jacobs screams, "MAMA, MAMA, UUAAHHH! "Roehouse get to Jacobs." Odd orders 

"Ohhh, I'm going die, I'M GOING DIE!" Jacobs's yells in pain, "My hip bone's been torn out!"

"You're going to be alright Pvt. Just hold on." Roehouse says comfortably

"GET TO YOUR BATTLESTATIONS NOW!" Remy commands

"HOLD THE LINE, I REPEAT HOLD THE LINE!" Jimmy screams

You see the men run to their places and star shooting. You see Yumi and Ulrich get down. Ulrich gets on top of Yumi.

"Ulrich, what are you doing?" Yumi asks

"Preventing any stray shrapnel from hitting you." Ulrich answers "okay move."

"We've got German troops in the house, we have German troops in the house." A Cpl. Tarver says

Next you see Ulrich bash a German 3 times and next he grabs his bayonet and adjusts it to his B.A.R and starts stabbing Germans. All of a sudden you see him stab a German against the wall 5 times and on the last time waste a clip on the Kraut.

"They're falling back, don't shoot 'em." Josh says

"Ulrich why'd you do that, he was just a kid. Not older than you." Yumi asks

"Because, the best the German is a dead one." Ulrich answers


	8. good news

A war torn story

Chap. 8: good news

D+7, June 13, 1944 

You hear men whisper to each other, not only that you hear men playing poker, listening to the radio. Then it goes to Lt. Stern, he's lying on his bed. All of a sudden you see Yumi enter the room and lay down on top of him.

"Yumi, what are you doing? Don't you remember your married to William?" Ulrich asks

"Well I sort of have good news, me and William are divorced." Yumi answers

"YOU AND WILLIAM ARE WHAT!" Ulrich asks

"Yeah, he wanted to get divorced cause of sissy and he thought I was spending much more time with you since you came." Yumi explained

"Yumi… wh… why would you come here then." Ulrich says

"To be with you." Yumi says starting to kiss him; next they start kissing each other. The morning finally comes and you see Yumi head on Ulrich's chest. All of a sudden you hear whistling then next an explosion. The 2 wake up, next you see Ulrich get his clothes on and get his B.A.R. and start shooting.

"SHIT, don't these assholes ever quit? Jesus Christ, I NEED AMMO, I SAY AGAIN I NEED AMMO, NOW!" Ulrich yells

Next you see Odd and Jeremie come in and see Yumi in Ulrich's bed.

"What are you doing Yumi?" Odd asks

"I'LL EXPLAIN LATER DAMIT, NOW GIVE ME AMMO!" Ulrich says picking up an m1 carbine and firing it.

"Alright Jeremie call in air support, same coordinates as before." Odd orders. Next you see Walker, Josh, Remy, and Jimmy come in and start shooting.

"LET'S THROW SOME GRENADES, ON MY MARK. FIRE IN HOLE!" Josh yells throwing his grenade with the other 6 men throwing theirs.

"PANZERSHREK!" Odd yells throwing a grenade and killing the German with the Panzershrek.

"Their falling back again, now mow 'em down." Josh says


	9. a new father and the approval

A war torn story

Chap.9: a new father, and the approval

D+11, June 17th, 1944

"But mom you got to come, the Americans need all the help they can get. And Ulrich wants your approval so we can get married." Yumi complains

"No Yumi, let the Americans do their job, and we'll do ours." Mrs. Ishiyama answers

"Please, they need help, lots of it. Besides, you'll get to see Ulrich." Yumi says

"Fine, I'll go. Honey I'll be back later okay." Mrs. Ishiyama says

"So Yumi what does Ulrich look like now? Is he the same or has he changed a lot since 1936." Mrs. Ishiyama askes

"Well he looks like this" Yumi showing her mom what Ulrich looks like

"WOW YUMI, he sure as heck grown alright. He's kind of handsome." Mrs. Ishiyama says

"MOM!" Yumi yells

After a while they reach the school. Mrs. Ishiyama looks around the courtyard and sees chaos, she sees wounded, dead, and soldiers looking around the place. You see her go up to Pvt. Jacobs who's resting and groaning.

"What's the matter soldier?" she asks

"My hip bone has been torn out." Jacobs's answers in pain

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Mrs. Ishiyama says comfortably

"So what's your name?" Mrs. Ishiyama asks

"Jacobs, Webster Jacobs." Jacobs's answers

"Well Webster, you're going to be alright." Yumi's mother answers

"Ahhhh, Uahhhh!" Jacobs' screams in pain

"What's the matter Webster?" Mrs. Ishiyama asks worried

"My hip bone's dislocating itself again, JESUS CHRIST!" Jacobs yells

" Don't worry I'm a nurse. I'll help you, what I'm going to do is put your hip bone in its right place, but it'll hurt okay." Mrs. Ishiyama says

"ALRIGHT! GAHH!" Jacobs yells in pain

You see Mrs. Ishiyama stick hear hand in Jacobs wound and relocate the bone. But you see a lot of blood come out and 2 medics and a doctor come up and give him morphine, plasma, an adrenaline shot, and bandage him up.

"Thanks lady, I needed it." Jacobs says

"If it hadn't been for you, he would have died. Oh yeah, Jacobs we're sending you home. You got yourself a million dollar wound." The doctor says

"Can I go to London and rest there. I want to come right back, after I recover." Jacobs says " BYE! AND THANKS FOR SAVING MY LIFE!" he says to Mrs. Ishiyama while he is being carried away.

"Oh yeah, Yumi about the marriage, I approve, and I'll deal with your father." Mrs. Ishiyama says walking back home with her face looking behind her waving good-bye to Yumi.

"YUMI! Where were you?" Ulrich asks

"My mom said yes, it's alright for us to get married." Yumi says jumping into Ulrich's arms

"MAIL CALL! EASY COMPANY 3RD RANGERS!" A mailman yells

"Yes, mails here. That means paycheck. WHOOOHOOO!" Ulrich says

"Great bills, my paycheck, ohhh and a letter from Renee." Josh says opening the letter and reading it. All of a sudden his face got white pale, and he drops the letter. "My… My mom and step-dad were killed." He says falling to his knees and crying.

You see all the remaining men in Easy Company come up to him and hug him. Next you see Josh grab the letter and read it some more. He opens his mouth in aw.

"I'M A FATHER!" Josh says

"WHAT!" Walker yells

"I'M A FATHER, OH MY GOD." Josh says reading the part of the letter to the Company

"Dear Josh,

How are you? I got some bad news, your mother and step-dad was killed 2 days ago in a car accident. I'm sorry, I wish I could have done something, but I was in the hospital, you see Aelita and Sam got me a room cause well you're a father now. The baby's a boy; he looks just like his father. I named him J.J. for Josh Junior. Hahaha, maybe that'll make you want to finish the war faster and get home so you can see him. Well I got to go now, bye.

Sincerely,

Renee" 

Josh says in a happy and confident way.

"GREAT JOB JOSH, HEY EVERYONE, Ulrich and I are getting married." Yumi yells

"YEAH! THAT DESERVES A DRINK! WHO'S WITH ME?" Welts says

You see the men go into the building and start having a party.


	10. good news and bad news

A war torn story

Chap. 10: finally

D+15 June 21, 1944 

It's been 2 days since Ulrich and Yumi got married. And Ulrich been teaching Yumi how to aim, fire, reload, and switch the rate of fire for each weapon. Easy Company of the 3rd rangers has 56 casualties out of 100. Embittered, out numbered, out gunned, and running out of ammo the remaining men of Easy Company wait for another attack.

"God damit, when is our reinforcements and ammo going to come?" Josh whispers to Walker

"I don't know, but I hope it comes soon." Walker answers

"Hey Josh, have you seen my husband lately?" Yumi asks

"Nope, haven't seen him since 5 a.m." Josh says tiredly

"Alright, if you run…." Yumi says being interrupted

"OUR REINFORCEMENTS AND AMMO, AND TANK SUPPORT HAS ARRIVED!" Remy yells

You see the men of the company come out and run into men with a big red one on their shoulder patch. You see other men come with the 101st airborne sign on their patch; one of those men is Ulrich. You see Josh go up to a lt. of the other division, and greet him

"Lt. Josh Piper, E Company 3rd Ranger battalion. Nice to meet you." Josh greets

"Lt. Rogers I Company 1st infantry division." The lt. answers

"YOU HERE THAT JOSH, THEIR PART OF THE BIG RED ONE!" A Sgt. Hartsock yells

"I now that Thrifty." Josh answers

Next you see a General come up and shake hands with Josh.

"Lt. Piper I have good news and bad news. The good news is the men with the 101st patches are your reinforcements. The bad news is that we need you to replace Easy Company of the 505th Parachute Infantry Regiment." The General says

"Wh… what, why?" Josh asks

"Because we need a new company with experience for this PIR. You see after D-Day the entire 505 was scattered and pretty much destroyed. So we need your company to replace them. So what do you say?" the General explains

"Sir the only jump experience my company had was on Italy, and we lost a lot of men. I can't do that again. Besides who aloud you?" Josh asks

Next you see the General of the 3rd Rangers come up.

"I did Piper." The General says

"Bu… but General Nixon, my company won't be prepared for that, you know that to. We're made for special operations, shore landings, we… we're not made for airborne drops." Josh complains

"No buts Piper those are orders!" General Nixon commands

" Yes sir." Josh says in a low tone of voice

"Good, now your company will refer to me as General Winters." The General says

"ULRICH!" Yumi screams, "I've been so worried about you. Don't do that again, please."

"Alright, alright, I was just leading our support here." Ulrich says

" Well Lt. Piper let me lead you to the 505's HQ, and we'll sign your company in." General Winters says kindly

"Yes sir, good bye General Nixon, and good bye 3rd Rangers. Come on guys lets go." Josh says

"GOOD BYE JOSH, GOOD BYE WALKER, GOOD BYE ULRICH, AND EVERYONE ELSE!" General Nixon yells, but everyone on E company just ignores him


	11. my adventure

A war torn story

Chap 11: my adventure

This chapter is about my character (Lt. Josh Piper), who is on his way to the 505's HQ to get his company sucked into replace E Company of the 505th PIR. In this chapter you'll meet some new friends.

D+16 June 22, 1944

Josh's POV

You see me start walking with a few escorts of the 505th PIR. He is all packed. Next you see the main 6 other guys and Yumi come up all packed.

"Whoa, and where do you think you're going you guys?" I ask

"We're going to the 505's HQ, right?" Jeremie responds

"No… No… No, you guys stay here, if you remember General Winters said only me. _I _have to go, all by myself." I explain

"Oh, okay, well good luck." Odd says

"Why are you wishing me good luck, you guys got airborne training to do, remember?" I say

"DAMIT!" Jimmy yells

"Don't worry, I'll be back, and… well I'll be back, I promise." I promise

You see Josh pull the clip stuck in his Thompson .45 caliber sub-machine gun, looks at it, then forcefully sticks it in the gun, and finally cocks the recoil of the gun. Now he starts walking off into the distance.

"Sooo, where's the 505's HQ?" I ask one of the escorts

"Vierville, you must be tired, I mean we've been walking for 9… 10 hours. Here have a drink." The escort offers

"No thank you, hey what's that?" I ask

Next I see hundreds of Whermacht soldiers with their hands up and walking 10 lines. Next you see one of then start running away, he runs up to me and grabs and start speaking really fast.

"helfen Sie mir, helfen Sie mir, lassen Sie sie nicht mich verletzen bitte bitte" the German says

"Wh… What do, why do you want me to help you?" I ask

"Sie haben mich geschlagen, seitdem ich ubergab." The German answers

Next you see a soldier of the 116th Regiment come up and grab the German. Then I grab and stop the soldier and tell him to let me hold him prisoner. The soldier says yes and leaves.

"Vielen Dank Kamerad. Ich verdanke Ihnen miene Lebensdauser." The German says

" Your welcome, now get going." I say

"Nein, I owe you my life Amerikaner." The German says

"Yo… You speak English?" I ask confused

"Ja spreche ich Englisch, aber gutes das." The German says

"Well what's your name? I'm Josh… Lt. Josh Piper" I introduce myself

"Mein Name IST Rudolf, Rudolf von Heiberstein." Rudolf answers

"Nice to meet you Rudolf, hey you want to come with me? I'm going to the 505th PIR's HQ." I ask

"Yes uh Josh ist es." Rudolf answers

After almost 17 hours of walking altogether, the escort and their objective reach the 505's HQ. It takes almost 1 1/2 hours for me to get Easy Company in, I also introduce Rudolf and am able to get him in the Company as Private First Class, and Rudolf is the translator. Finally we're 1 mile away from where Easy Company is.

"Hey Rudolf do you have any children?" I ask

"Yes, I have a beautiful daughter named Rosanna, and I have a strong son named Dietrich, but we all call him Dieter." Rudolf answers, " Yes unlike Rosanna, her mother, and I Dieter is drawn closer to the Nazis Party then I am. I know how much of a sissy Hitler is, I fought next to him in the Volkstrum during WW1."

"Oh you did, did you? How good is he when it comes down to fighting?" I ask " Hey Ulrich!"

"JOSH!" Ulrich says running up "OH SHIT KRAUT, JOSH GET DOWN!"

"NO! DON'T SHOOT, I SAY AGAIN DON'T SHOOT!" I yell back "HE'S AN ALLIE!"

"What do you mean he's an Allie? Ulrich asks looking at the German

"I drafted him in, he's Pfc. Heiberstein." I answer, " I saved his life."

"Oh, alright." Ulrich says

"Hello, I'm Cpt. Foley, I lead Fox Company, nice to meet you." Foley greets

"I'm Lt. Piper, I am leading Easy Company, nice to meet you to." I greet back


	12. the meeting

A war torn story

Chap. 12: the meeting

Aug. 29th, 1944

It's been a month and 7 days since Easy Company was pulled into the 505th PIR. A lot has happened since then, Yumi has become a Pvt.; she is a sniper. Josh has been ranked up to Cpt., Ulrich has been ranked up to 1st Lt., Odd and Jeremie have been ranked up to CSM (Command Sgt. Major). And Jacobs is back. General Winters is about to call a meeting for Company leaders.

"Alright men, seeing how the 3rd Army, 12th Army, and the Brits haven't made it through the teeth of the Siegfried Line, Eisenhower under the influence of both Washington and London has approved of Monty's Operation Market-Garden. It's an extremely risky one, but if we win this battle the war will be over by Christmas. The Operation includes the 101st Airborne, 82nd Airborne, and the British 1st Airborne. The 1st will land near Arnhem to take the bridge at the Rhine River, the 82nd will drop near the Waal to take Nimegen Bridge, the 101st, and we will drop in two places around the XXX Corps. Near Eindhoven and Son to take those Bridges. I must warn you men… this is a daylight drop, not like D-Day." General Winters explains

Now the men are leaving the meeting room. And you hear Josh say to the other 6 guys.

"Great, Holland, Just FUCKING GREAT!" Josh yells

"It can't be that bad can it." Ulrich says

"Ulrich, did you even hear what happened with the Airborne soldiers on D-Day, it was a night drop, but over 85 casualties, and this operation is a day drop." Jimmy explains, "Think of what can happen."

"Oh shit, God I hope we get in there safely." Odd explains

"Hey Lt. Josh when are we going to start practicing again." Jeremie asks

"That bar means Captain Jeremie or did you forget about those battlefield promotions on our last mission, I outta push back to MSG." Josh says

"Sorry, I'm still new strip myself, so when are we going to start practicing again?" Jeremie asks

"As soon as we get back to Mourmelon." Josh answers

"Alright."

After awhile the reach Mourmelon, next Ulrich sees Yumi trying to get away from William.

"Get away from me!" Yumi yells

Next you see Ulrich come up punch William in the stomach.

"Leave Yumi alone she's my wife." Ulrich says angrily

You see William walk away.


	13. Xana returns and 2 friends

A war torn story

Chap. 13: return of xana, and 2 new friends

Aug. 30th, 1944

This chapter is about xana returning and he takes control of someone that you heard about earlier on in the story. And you think there was a lot of evil before. And 2 friends come over to help.

You hear Josh's voice on the black screen.

"I remember in high school thinking that Walker was the only family I needed. When my parent's split up I was 8, my dad packed up his car and gave some stupid speech about duty, honor, and country… and even though he didn't want to leave he had to. I mean I'm 8 years old and dad is driving away from life, I'm like _you're my dad, why the hell aren't you here for me?_ Huh… duty, I look at these soldiers and they're the only family I have, my brothers/sister (Yumi). They're the only family I've got left."

It goes to a Pfc. Leggett and CSM. Robia arguing about who's better: superman and batman.

"All I'm saying is logistically, superman would break batman in half." Odd says

"You calling the batterang a sissy toy?" Leggett asks

"Yeah, with a name like batterang, who wouldn't think batman's a sissy" Sgt. Chris "Thrifty" Hartsock says

"Superman doesn't even have a cool identity. He just puts on glasses and acts like a jackass." Leggett returns

"And it's a wonder you don't like Leggett." Odd says

"I happen to like superhero's how have a brain." Leggett says

"LEGGETT! he can melt things with his eyes, _his eyes."_ Thrifty yells

"Nock it off, there's enough bullshit here to fill a swimming pool." A Sgt. William "Stretch" Jennings says

"Why would you?" Thrifty says being interrupted "Don't!" Jennings answers

"Ulrich, Jeremie needs to talk to you." Jennings says all of a sudden looking at Odd and Thrifty, and then he points to Odd "same with you Odd. I already got Yumi."

Next the 2-kadic boys reach Jeremie. You see Yumi look at them in horror.

"What's the matter?" Odd asks

"Um… how do I say this correctly? Xana has returned and in physical form… so we can destroy him, but he influenced William to join the German Army." Jeremie explains

"Oh man, great." Ulrich complains

"Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd! There's a surprise here for you guys!" Josh yells

You see them go to where he is and their eyes open in aw. It's Aelita and Sam.

"AELITA!" Jeremie yells in joy

"SAM!" Odd yells also

"Hey, how are you guys doing?" Aelita asks

"Yeah, we missed you boys." Sam says

"YUMI! We heard about you and Ulrich in Josh's last letter." Aelita and Sam yell, then Aelita saying afterwards.

"Let's go inside and talk about it." Yumi suggests


	14. into the wind

A war torn story

Chap 14: into the wind

Sept. 17, 1944 

It goes to a C-47 troop transport plane. Inside are the 11 main characters and 6 other men including Welts, Jacobs, and "Thrifty" Hartsock. You hear airplane engines from the inside.

"HEY JOSH! ARE WE LANDING SOFTLY?" Aelita asks

"NO! ACTUALLY WE'RE LANDING IN THE HARDEST HELD PART OF THIS OPERATION!" Josh answers

You see a Sgt. McKenzie look at red light, which suddenly comes on.

"GET READY! STAND UP! HOOK UP! EQUIPMENT CHECK! SOUND OFF FOR EQUIPMENT CHECK!" McKenzie yells

You hear everyone say from 16 okay to 1 okay.

"ARE WE HAPPY!" McKenzie yells

You see no one answer, and then you hear Josh answer confidently.

"HELL YEAH!"

Next you hear anti-aircraft guns, which are 88's and quad guns go off.

"LET''S GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" Thrifty yells

"WE WAIT FOR THE GREEN LIGHT".

"SARGE WE WAIT ANY LONGER, THERE WON'T BE A FUCKIN' GREEN LIGHT!" Yumi yells

"PIPER STAND IN THE DOOR!" McKenzie yells

Next thing Josh is blown out of the plane and one engine is on fire.

"SHIT! OUT! OUT! EVERYONE OUT! INTO THE WIND! INTO THE WIND!" McKenzie yell while everyone gets out of the one door of the plane.

Everyone lands in the same landing zone except Josh. Josh landed where Dog Company landed. You see them run next to a farmhouse with a sub-machine gun sticking out of the window.

"THUNDER!" A Lt. Col. Calls

"Flash, come on in." Josh answers

"Who are you? I'm Lt. Col. Robinson." Robinson asks

"Capt. Piper, I lead Easy Company of the 505" Josh answers

"Hmm, well your lucky. You landed in Dog Companies DZ (Drop Zone)." Robinson says

"Aw thank heavens. Well I better be on my way." Josh says

"Wait, let me bring a squad with you." Robinson offers

"Sure, wait actually we could have both our companies combine. You see I told my men as soon as I dropped and landed, I would throw a smoke grenade to tell them where I am." Josh says

"That's a better idea." Robinson accepts

Next Josh sets off a smoke grenade in the field of the farm (the allies smoke grenades were red), it send the red smoke high into the sky.

"Look! There's Josh!" Ulrich yells

You see Easy Company run up to where the smoke is and run into Dog Company. Josh and Dog Company are having eggs and ham for lunch from the animals in the barn.

"Josh!" Walker yells in excitement

"Huh? Oh hey guys, glad you came, you would've missed lunch." Josh greets.

"We thought we lost you Capt." Ulrich says

"Mm eggs and ham. I'm hungry now" Odd comments

"Odd, your always hungry." Jeremie says

"So" Odd comments back

"Now boys, let's just ask the owner if we can have a few of their pigs and chickens." Sam suggest

"I wouldn't advice that Sam, even though the owners are happy to see us. They are kind of sad they lost some of their chickens and pigs. And besides you got your own rations." Josh explains

"So Josh, how'd it feel to be blown out of the plane?" Jimmy asks

"Actually I was knocked out of the plane. You see a German quad-gun shot a piece of the floor below me off of the plane. And that explosion knocked me toward that hole. And I fell." Josh explains

"Let's all be glad he came out of the drop alive." Yumi says

"Yeah, here's to what Yumi said." Remy says

next all of the soldiers take a drink out of there canteens.


	15. hard to deal with

A war torn story

Chap. 15: hard to deal with

Sept. 19, 1944 

It goes to Easy Company making a charge against the Son Bridge. There are a few houses next to it.

"Set up firing position in that house now." Josh yells

Next there's an explosion and the firefight begins. Instead of shooting Yumi is pulling wounded back to a chateau, where she gives them to Aelita, Sam and other Doctors and Medics.

"Thrifty I need a base of fire on that position." Josh yells

"Hey bro!" a familiar voice to Josh calls

"JOHNNIE, man I'm glad to see you." Josh greets

"Josh who is this?" Jeremie asks

"Yeah Josh answer us." Ulrich agrees

"This is my little brother John." Josh answers

"WOW! Nice to meet you." Ulrich greets

"Nice to meet you…" Johnnie says being interrupted

"YOU GUYS GET YOUR ASS'S BACK DOWN THE TRENCH OKAY!" Josh commands

Walkers POV

As we hurry down the line we see men reloading, next I hear a cry all of a sudden back to where Josh was.

"Guys! Josh is hit. Let's go!" I command

As we get to where Josh is. We see him crunched up crying and sniffling.

Back to regular POV

"He's dead, he's dead, and HE'S DEAD! OHH MAN! JOHNNIE COME ON! I tried to stop him, I tried to stop him." Josh says crying

Next the other 6 men look to see Johnnies body all mangled up from a kraut with an Mp-40… he was dead.

"Johnnie come on, Johnnie… please. I got to get out of here. I got to get out of here." Josh says still crying

"Josh snap out of it, come on. Snap out of it will. DAMIT JOSH SNAP OUT OF IT!" Ulrich yells, next there's a big explosion and the Son Bridge is destroyed. You see the Germans fall back

Finally the 505 retreats back to their HQ. You see Josh all the way in the back carrying Johnnies body to a cemetery, where you see him digging a hole. Next the 6 other guys and 3 women come up and help him dig. Then you see everyone leave except Ulrich.

"I was the oldest one of us 3. I pretty much was the parent. My mom and step-dad worked till 11 o'clock at night, so I took care of 'em. They… they looked up to me. Kraig was the favorite of my mom and step-dad. Johnnie was my favorite. Just… just seeing him today filled me with joy, until it happened. I… I tried to stop him." Josh says

"He looked like a good soldier, at least he's in a better place now right." Ulrich answers

"Yeah." Josh agrees

"C'mon let me get you some dinner." Ulrich offers

"Alright. See ya Johnnie, hope I see you again." Josh says


	16. too little, too soon

A war torn story

Chap. 16: too little, to soon

I'm sorry I meant the 502nd; the 505th is in the 82nd airborne.

Sept. 23rd, 1944

It goes to the gang and, the 4 other men that are Heiberstein, Welts, Jacobs, and "Thrifty". They are walking down to the HQ of the 502nd.

"So Thrifty, what do you want to do at the end of the war?" Welts ask

"I want to start my own Italian restaurant." Thrifty says "Maybe if you guys live near me I could give half off every meal every time you come in."

"What do you want to do Welts" Odd asks

"I want to start my own cement company" Welts answers

"Hey Yumi, Ulrich do you two want to do?" Jeremie asks

"I think I would want to become a mother." Yumi says all of a sudden Ulrich spits out water from his mouth.

"WHAT!" Ulrich yells

"Yeah, I mean come on Ulrich. It can't be that bad." Yumi says

Ulrich stay silent for some time.

"Sooo Josh, what do you want to do?" Heiberstein asks

"I want to work for my church, you know become a pastor. Heh maybe you guys can live in my neighborhood.

"Hmm, that's not a bad job. I heard they get paid a lot." Jeremie agrees

They reach the 502's HQ.

"Piper, and everyone else. Good to see you all." General Winters says

"What's our mission sir?" Josh asks

"Well, actually the 101st is going to some place in Belgium named Bastogne." Winters says

"Oh alright." Josh says

"So how many casualties?" Winters asks

"35 casualties." Ulrich interrupts

"Bad news is you guys got to go down hell's highway." Winters says

"WHAT!" Walker yells

"Yes you guys have to go down hell's highway." Winters say, "Oh the General of the 101st wants to talk to you Ulrich and Josh."

"Alright." Josh says

It goes to those 2 men meeting the commander of the 101st.

"Names and ranks." Lt. Co. S.L.A Marshall asks

"Lt. Ulrich Stern, Capt. Josh Piper" both of them answer

"Stern you and your men are in 3rd platoon correct?" Marshall asks

"Yes sir." Ulrich answers

"Under Capt. Piper?" Marshall asks

"Yes sir." Josh answers

"Hmm, so you 2 have only fought at the Son Bridge?" Marshall asks

"Yes sir, reason why is cause Josh lost a brother there." They both answer then Ulrich explaining.

"This brother of yours Piper, he's Cpl. Jonathon Piper?"

"Yes sir, he died right in front of me." Josh explains

"How'd he die?"

You see Josh make a sad grin. Then it flashes back to the Son Bridge in Josh's POV.

" _(Boom, gunfire) Josh, if we don't do anything we're going to die. I say I lead my squad up to the bank of the river!" Johnnie says_

"_No don't, it's to risky." I say_

"_I'm going anyways, wish me luck." Johnnie says "ALRIGHT 2ND SQUAD, LET'S GO!" Johnnie yells_

_I see Johnnie climb up the trench; I look over and see a German with an MP-40 aiming at Johnnie._

"_JOHNNIE GET DOWN!" I say, but it's to late Johnnie's being shot up by the damn kraut. I looked over and stare the kraut in the eyes, and then he ducks._

It goes back to reality.

"I could've saved him. Could we talk about something else sir?" Josh asks

"Yes the drop, how'd the drop go?" Marshal asks

You see Ulrich make the same grin Josh did.

"_(Boom) Let's get the hell outta here!" Thirfty yells_

"_We wait for green light!" McKenzie yells_

"_Sarge, we wait any longer there won't be a fucking green light!" Yumi yells_

"_Piper, stand in the door!" McKenzie says, all of a sudden there's a big explosion and Josh is knocked out of the plane._

"McCann." Ulrich says

"Who?" Marshall asks

"He was in my squad, and he was the last man in our stick. He took a piece of flak to his chest. He was dead even before he knew he was on the floor."

"Well that's all soldiers, carry on." Marshall


	17. they're at it again

A war torn story

Chap. 17: they're at it again

Dec. 16th, 1944

It moves into a long line of foxholes in the Ardennes Forest, a few miles west of a town called Bastogne. It goes to the bit of foxholes carrying Easy Company of the 502nd PIR, and then it moves slowly to a foxhole containing Lt. Col. Piper, Capt. Stern, Cpl. Yumi stern, Capt. Selby, and a Cpl. Crockett.

"Man it's cold out here." Yumi says

"You got that right, hey at this rate the Germans won't need a counteroffensive, and we could lose the war from freezing." Josh agrees

"I don't like it, it to quiet." Walker says

"Can't see nothing from here the krauts are dug in to deep." Crockett says

"That's it we gotta get a man up there." Josh says

"Josh you said you'd a Intel check at the CP over 20 min. ago, I hope your right about this." Ulrich says

"I hope I'm Ulrich." Josh answers

"Alright you heard the man, Crockett your up again." Ulrich commands

"Call my lucky #7, watch my gear." Crockett says

Next you see Crockett jump over a wall and walk a few yards ahead. He's still in sight of the other 4 men.

"What do you see?" Walker asks

"It's all clear," Crockett says being interrupted "GET DOWN!" Ulrich yells, there's a big explosion where Crockett is.

A kilometer away, it goes to Lt. Belpois, Lt. Robia, and a Sgt. Jack Barnes. You see Jeremie and Odd get down, but Barnes is running (Barnes POV) to find better cover. I hear men yelling "Get Down!" or "Incoming!" or "Take Cover!" Finally I reach a foxhole with a roof on top. The artillery stops, I keep hearing a soldier yell "INCOMING! INCOMING! GET DOWN!" Next I hear someone call for a medic. I run over and see Josh lying in the floor groaning and moaning holding his stomach/liver spot.

"Barnes the Lt. Col. hit get back there and find a medic. HURRY!" Ulrich says while I hear rounds hitting the ground.

I run a like 3 kilometers and find Roehouse.

"Roehouse, Josh is hit follow me." I say

"Alright." Roehouse agrees

After a while we get to where Josh is he's holding 2 syringes of morphine (of course 1/16 of morphine is enough to knock a man out)(Regular POV)

"Josh, where you hit?" Roehouse asks

"I'm hit low damn." Josh answers

You see Roehouse working on Josh after a while Josh is able to get up and move around.


	18. they've got us surrounded

A war torn story

Chap.18: they've got us surrounded, the poor bastards

Dec. 20, 1944 

It goes to Sgt. Eugene "Roehouse" Roe. He's tending to a wounded man with medium shrapnel wounds. Along with him are another medic; Pvt. Chris "Bull" Malarkey (yes I got that name from Band of Brothers) and a doc; Cpl. Joseph "Bubba" Reames.

"We need more sulfa powder and plasma, Eugene get back to Bastogne and get us some more medical supplies." Bull says

"Gotcha' just make sure he doesn't lose to much blood, and make sure you get out as much shrapnel as you can." Roehouse says

"Hey" Bull says tugging at Roehouse's winter jacket " We're medics to remember."

"Alright then, I'll be back." Roehouse says running. After a while he gets to Bastogne and sees Josh and the other company leaders of 4th battalion standing around a table with a map full of Nazis flags and Allie flags.

"Josh, where's the medical station. I need to get some supplies, lots of 'em." Roehouse asks

"Over there." Josh says

You see Roehouse go over to a church, where he sees a familiar face. It's his cousin (yes the Pvt. Roe off of Band of Brothers, they're both named Eugene.)

"EUGENE!" Roehouse shouts

"Well if it isn't my little cousin." Roehouse's cousin replies

"Man is I glad to see you, what Regiment you in?" Roehouse asks

"I'm in the 506th, Easy Company, 3rd battalion. What Regimen are you in?" his cousin asks

"502nd, 4th battalion, Easy Company. So you here to get medical supplies to eh? Same here I need lots of 'em." Roe house says

"You can't get a lot of medical supplies." His cousin comes back

"Why?" Roehouse asks

"The krauts have us surrounded, the poor bastards. We can't men out and we can't get supplies in we're surrounded. All the French and medics are going to give you is 4 things of plasma, 6 syringes of morphine and 2 bandages, and 5 thing of adrenaline shots." His cousin answers

"Oh, that explained why the krauts shelled us on the 16th." Roehouse says

"You're lucky, they attacked us." Pvt. Roe says

"I'll see you around okay." Pvt. Roe says walking away.

Roehouse is able to get the supplies, but he gets just what his cousin says. He walks back to the wounded man, and starts working on him.

"What the hell took you so long?" Doc. Reames asks

"I say my cousin, but we're surrounded." Roehouse says

"We're what?" Malarkey asks

"We… We're surrounded." Roehouse answers

"Man, how much worse could this get." Reames asks

"I don't know."


	19. Where'd they go?

A war torn story

Chap. 19: where'd they go?

Dec. 25, 1944 

It goes to the line of foxholes that holds Easy Company, of the 502nd PIR. But they're now trench with foxholes in it. The foxholes now are like bunkers underground. It goes to Ulrich walking up to one of them. He enters, and you see Yumi, Sam, and Aelita all curled up against a nice warm fire.

"Sie verwirklichen, dass wir nicht das Gehen des Feuers haben sollen. Die krauts beginnen einen Artilleriesschwall, wen sie sogar einen Schein sehen." Ulrich says in German grabbing Yumi and making the other 2 women scream.

You see Yumi turn around and see Ulrich.

"But we're cold." Yumi explains, and then Ulrich takes off his winter coat and put in on his wife.

"Well here you go. It'll keep you warm." Ulrich says comforting

"ULRICH!" Jimmy says, "Josh needs you. He says him, Jeremie, Odd, Remy, Walker, you, and me are going to do an ammo raid against the Germans. You know steal weapons, and medical supplies."

"Sure." Ulrich answers. Yumi, Aelita, and Sam stand up ready to.

"You're not going anywhere you stay alright." Ulrich says

"I swear Ulrich can be such a pain in the ass some times." Yumi says. Next there's a sound outside, then 4 German soldiers burst in.

"Sie sind aus numeriert! Geben Sie oben JETZT!" One of the Germans yells.

You see Yumi, Sam, and Aelita put their hands up. Next they're being forced out very silently. After a while the 7 men come up.

"Hey Yumi! I got you a Gewher 43, with some ammo!" Ulrich yells "Yumi! Aelita! Sam! Where are you guys?" Next you see Ulrich go around asking, "Have you seen Yumi, Aelita, and Sam?" but all the answers are no. Next you see Odd come up to Ulrich.

"Ulrich, I think you should read this." Odd says with the other 6 men around.

"I have your wife and the other 2 women. If you dare, I'm at a farmhouse 4 miles east of here. I will treat them very nicely with my second hand man Leutnant Col. William Dunbar. Sincerely: Dominierender General des 415th. S.S. Panzer Division: Xana." Ulrich said with an angry face.


	20. the decision

A war torn story

Chap. 20: the decision

Dec. 27, 1944 

It goes to Lt. Col. Piper sitting next to Gen. Winters.

"Piper I have some very good news, but it is also the bad news for you." Winters starts

"What is it sir?" Josh asks

"I've been impressed on your leadership. And I think it is time for you to take a much bigger role." Winters answers

"What is that?" Josh asks again

"I want you to lead 4th battalion." Winters answers

Meanwhile it goes to the fox bunker holding Capt. Stern, Lt. Robia, Lt. Belpois, and Sgt. Hartsock. You see Ulrich throwing rocks in a pissed off way.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE TOOK OUR WIVES! FUCK!" Ulrich outbursts

"Same here." Odd says

After a while you see Josh come in and look at the men sadly.

"What's the matter Josh?" Ulrich asks

"I've been asked to lead the battalion." Josh said, and then the room went quiet.

"Ulrich, I need to talk to you." Josh said

"Alright." Ulrich answers

Finally they reach Josh's foxhole bunker.

"I thought of 3 candidates for company leader." Josh says "They're Thrifty, Compton, and Jefferson, now I've arranged them in order, for example. Compton as Company leader, Thrifty as battle planner for the Company, and Jefferson as informer." Josh explains

"The question is. Who are we going to chose?" Ulrich asks

"What about Jefferson. As Company leader." Josh says, imagining Jefferson leading the Company.

It goes to them thinking of Easy Company getting ready to attack a town. You see Jefferson making hand signals to attack.

"Sir, we didn't even plan for this what are we supposed to do!" Thrifty yells

"Just go NOW!" Jefferson orders

"Na, I think Jefferson should be the informer. How about Compton?" Josh says

Josh and Ulrich think of the same thing although with Compton.

You see Compton making hand signals to get ready.

"2nd platoon over there where those panzers are, 4th platoon in front of that row of houses." Compton says

"Again, Na, so that just leaves thrifty to lead the Company." Ulrich says

"Hey Josh a guy from Able Company here, he says he got transferred, he kind of looks like you." Walker says

"Alright." Josh says. After awhile you see Josh meet the transferred soldier.

"KRAIG!" Josh yells

"JOSH!" Josh's brother yells back

"Man, am I glad to see you. So how are you Kraig?" Josh greets

"Good, yourself?" Kraig answers back

"Yeah, you've changed a lot." Josh says

"You have to, you look like Pop. Heh, that makes sense Joshua "Pop" Piper." Kraig says


	21. the final battle

A war torn story

Chap. 21: the final battle

Final chapter, someone dies, who's it going to be.

Jan. 3rd, 1945

It goes to 4th battalion of the 502nd around the farmhouse holding Yumi, Aelita, and Sam prisoner. Then it goes to a squad holding Ulrich, Josh, Odd, Jeremie, Walker, Jimmy, Remy, and Heiberstein.

"Some night this turned out to be." Heiberstein says

"Keep it down soldier our order is to rescue Yumi and them." Josh says

You see the squad cross an open field.

"Good luck guys." Hartsock says

"We don't need luck Sarge, I was born lucky." Ulrich says

"Form up!" Walker says

"We need to move fast Intel believes the krauts are mounting a huge offensive, this place will be crawling with krauts in no time, remember the battle plan 4th battalion." Josh says

"Alright." All the Company leaders say

The squad make across the field. And assault the barn house with ease and stealth. You see them work their way into the room holding Yumi, Aelita, and Sam.

"YUMI!" Ulrich yells

"ULRICH! Xana… behind." Yumi responds

You see Xana shoot Jimmy in the arm.

"AHHH! MY ARM!" You hear Jimmy yell

The squad looks behind them and see Xana, and William.

"Ahh, if it isn't the famous men of Easy Company. Good to see you Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie." Xana says

"Xana, you've gone to far." Jeremie says

"Oh, have I? If it isn't Jimmy Patterson, oh and Walker Selby, Cpl. Heiberstein I'm surprised you joined the Americans, and Lt. Col. Joshua Piper. Yes I know who you are, remember this." Xana says pulling out an MP-40, but not just any MP-40, it's the one that killed Josh's brother. You see Josh have a flashback, in slow motion watching his brother Johnnie getting shot.

"You monster, you were the guy that killed my brother." Josh says with a few tears coming out of his eyes

"I'm glad you remember." Xana says

"DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Odd yells shooting Xana then William.

You see the men untie Yumi and the others.

"Let's get the hell outta here." Remy says

The group starts running away, all of a sudden a King Tiger tank busts down the wall.

"OH SHIT, RUN!" Josh yells "Get going there's more krauts on the way!" Josh and Ulrich yell

You see everyone run except Ulrich and Josh.

"Go you're covered Ulrich!" Josh yells taking out 5 krauts with his Thompson.

"I'm not leaving without you Josh." Ulrich says

"Okay then on 3." Josh says "1, 2, 3, run!"

You see the group make it to the lines and let Yumi, Aelita, and Sam down.

"Your safe now." Odd says at the same time Josh and Ulrich are in the field.

"JOSH AND ULRICH ARE COMING COVER 'EM!" Remy yells

"Alright!" everyone says

You see Josh running with Ulrich, next Ulrich gets shot in the back.

"Ahh!" Ulrich says while Josh turns around and picks him up and throws him over his shoulder.

"You're goin' make it Ulrich." Josh says caring him.

Next it goes to a German sniper in a tree, he aims at Josh and fires, the bullet hits Josh in the leg. Then Josh drops but gets back up again and carries Ulrich. The sniper aims again and fires, this time the bullet hits Josh dead in the chest. Josh falls down.

"I'm sorry Ulrich." Josh says choking on his blood, while his blood comes out of his mouth and the wound. You see Josh in the direction of the Germans and sees a tank, he pulls out his pistol and shots all 7 rounds, on the 7th round the tank blows up he looks up and sees a beam of light from the sun (it's been foggy so air support couldn't work) and sees a P-51 mustang fly by and destroy the tank. Next some men from Patton's 3rd Army come with m-4 Sherman's.

Ulrich's POV

I see Josh looking at me and then see 3 medics and 2 doctors come to us.

"We… We did… we did it Ulrich." Josh says

"Yeah (groaning), we did." I answer

"Hey Ulrich, will you promise to have the men of the Company live in my neighborhood so they can comfort Renee and my son. Take good care of him, tell him how his father lived and died. And tell Renee I love her." Josh asks

"Yeah, I promise." I answer

"Good, see ya Ulrich." Josh says closing his eyes and taking his last breath.

Regular POV

"Ulrich!" Yumi yells

"Josh… Josh… JOSH!" Kraig comes and looks at his brother, then starts crying

You see Ulrich get up and hug his wife, so do Jeremie and Aelita, and Odd and Sam. You see the wives push their heads into their husband's chest and start crying. Next you see Ulrich pull out Josh's bible, and a piece of paper with writing on it.

"The Hills of Bastogne

The crops should be full in Belgium this year,

The soil should be fertile, but the price has been dear,

The wheat should be red on the hills of Bastogne,

For it's roots have been drenched by the blood of our own,

Battered and reeling we stand in their way,

It's here we are and here we will stay,

Embittered, wrathful, we watch our pals fall,

God where's the end, the end of it all?

Confident and powerful, they strike at our lines,

But we beat 'em back fighting for time,

Berserk with fury, they're hitting us now,

Flesh against steel-we'll hold-but how?

For each day that we stay, more mothers must grieve,

For each hill that we hold more men we must leave,

Yes, pray for the men, who will someday come home,

But honor the men 'neath the hills of Bastogne." Ulrich reads the poem out loud the men of Easy Company. Just then General Winters comes by.

"Men of Easy Company, I'm very sorry for you're loose, Piper was a fine man, I do have some good news, the entire 502nd is going home." Winters say, and then you see Ulrich come up.

"Josh wasn't just a good soldier, or a awesome leader, he was and always will be the best friend a guy can have." Ulrich says lifting a shot glass "Here's to Josh!"

"YEAH! HERE'S TO YOU JOSH!" the entire Company yells and drinks their shots


End file.
